Sonic: No Escape
One day, I was feeling a bit nostalgic and remembered how I always loved to play the game Sonic Adventure 2 on the Nintendo Gamecube. I had a Wii, but my Gamecube had broken years ago along with my copy of Sonic. I decided to go on eBay to buy a new copy. I found one for about 4 dollars from some guy in Australia. Most copies could be as much as $15 or $20, so this was a great deal. I immediately clicked buy, and about 6 days later I got it in the mail. The first thing I did was put it in the Wii and press the play button on-screen. I couldn't wait to get into the game. There was a save on there from years ago, but I decided to delete it and start from the beginning. It played normally through the beginning cutscene, but after that things got a little weird. As Sonic was going down the hill, his face was constantly looking toward the screen. Looking towards me. I was confused. I didn't know why this was happening, but it was creeping me out. I paused the game and went to message the guy who sent me this copy. I found him and clicked the button to send the message. I said, "Hello. I recently purchased a copy of the game Sonic Adventure 2 from you, and I had some questions about it. First of all, when you owned this game, did you ever notice anything weird about it? Anything that seemed creepy? Because, I'm playing, and this is really freaking me out. Sonic is constantly staring at me. I don't know if maybe this is an issue with the copy of the game or if all copies are like this. All I wanna know is if you encountered the same issue. Please message me back. Thank you." I waited about 10 minutes to see if he would message back. Right when I was about to close out of Firefox, I got a response. " The game. It knows you. It watches. It listens. It knows where you are. No escape. It is endless. No sleep. It is wrong. It can't be fixed. Nothing can help. Do not resist. It gets worse. Goodbye." I was shocked at this response. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell if I was being pranked. I just sat there for, probably, 15 minutes, just thinking. What if this is' real? What do I do? What can I do? Honestly? Eventually, I calmed down. I turned off the game and turned on the TV. I just laid there and watched it until I fell asleep. I just hoped this was a prank. The next afternoon, I woke up and tried the game again. I wanted, no, Needed to see if anything else was wrong with this game. I switched on the game and went to select my file. Something else weird happened here. The file was named "Stop." This was weird. Usually, I just named my files, "AAA" or "Sonic" or something like that. I was creeped out by this. I sat for a minute then clicked on the file. It played normally. You know, except for the whole staring thing. I finished the first level. Right when I hit the goal, the game cut black with no sound. I just sat for about 2 minutes. Then I heard a loud bang! I jumped out of my seat and fell on the ground. I was shaking. When I got back up, the screen was back on. It skipped to the first level with Knuckles. It went through the cutscene, but there was no dialogue or any subtitles. Knuckles and Rogue just stared at eachother. The screen went black again. This time for only about 10 seconds. Then the game played as it usually would. the only difference was that Knuckles, like Sonic, always stared at me. I ignored this because I kinda expected it. I found all three shards of the Master Emerald, then the screen cut black. I sat there for 10 minutes before I turned it off and tried again. I know it's stupid, but I kept playing. The name of the save changed again. This time it was called "Don't." I'd had enough. I was really creeped out. I took out the game, unplugged the Wii, and broke the game into 8 pieces. Then, I threw it in the trash. I stood there and then kicked the trash can, knocking it over. I sighed and picked it up. i thought it was finally over. I thought it was done. I continued my day normally. As if none of what happened, happened. I was a bit shaky though. I ate. I watched TV. Then, I slept. When I woke up, I checked the mail. I only saw one thing in the mailbox. A letter. I went inside and opened it. It read, "I'm watching. I am listening. I know you. I know where you are. There is no escape. Do not resist. Nothing and no one can help you. It is eternal. You cannot run. All you can do... is take it." I couldn't take it. I yelled and fell to my knees. I was crying. I couldn't help it. I calmed down and put the letter back in the envelope. Then I noticed somethhing that made my heart sink and my stomach turn. On this letter, there was no stamp. There was no address. I was trapped. I was in danger. I couldn't escape. Nothing could help. Nothing. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story